


The Storm After the Calm

by Spiritofpeacechildoflightning123456



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, My Hero Academia, percy jackson - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: Dabi is dead, Endeavor is a horrible father, Hawks is also dead, I am not nor will I ever be the creator of my hero academia, Mentions of Sir Nighteye - Freeform, Mineta is not in this, Mirio togata - Freeform, Multi, Overhaul is dead, Past death is in this, This is an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritofpeacechildoflightning123456/pseuds/Spiritofpeacechildoflightning123456





	1. Chapter 1

It had been almost 8 years since Horiyoshi Shigaraki also known as All for One had died. One day he had just unexpectedly crumbled to dust and that was the end of him. Then later Tomura Shigaraki had been defeated. And then turned back into Tenko Shimura which was a name that he had sworn never to use again. Later Tenko Shimura who was at that moment an innocent and adorable chubby baby was adopted by Shouta Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada. This time his life would be different. This time he would get the help he needed. In this new life of his no father would abuse him and his quirk would not lead to the destruction and death of his family. He could just be a happy child. He would be loved. The destructive power that he had gotten from All for One to be his successor was no longer in his small body. It had been captured and was being studied. I don’t know who was studying it. It’s probably classified and personally I don’t feel like trying to hack into a government database or anything like that. I suppose I should introduce myself to anyone who is reading this. I was born Holly Briarwood. Then later I went by Mercy Briarwood which is a name that I’m still very attached to. And currently I am Miyuki Aizawa. It’s not exactly a name I particularly enjoy but also Mercy wasn’t exactly a Japanese name. After I got adopted I ended up going to UA High School. I was originally in the support course but during my third year I finally got into the hero course. It wasn’t easy and I was so behind my other classmates but well I never gave up. It’s not in my nature to give up. Maybe that’s part of being a daughter of Zeus or maybe that’s just natural stubbornness. I suppose it doesn’t matter really. Not everyone at UA was nice but also I’m not terribly upset about that. Lots of people describe me as happy go lucky but well that’s an act. I’m actually really anxious and absolutely terrified of failure. Also on certain occasions I mutter to myself. Kind of like Izuku Midoriya. He’s so cool. Currently he’s the number 2 hero but I just know that one day he’ll be the number one hero. And unlike Endeavor he will deserve it. Izuku is kind and caring and well a bit too self sacrificing but hey everyone has flaws. That’s what makes them human. Endeavor was an abusive and controlling bastard and I am so sorry that Touya and his other children had to put up with him. They shouldn’t have needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Endeavor had many children and he treated them all horribly. He would hit and burn them and force them into bone breaking training. Personally I can’t wait until the day he dies. Hopefully he pays for what he did long before that though. After everything Touya went through I wasn’t exactly surprised to find out that he was a villain. Sadly enough that fit. I can only imagine how many future villains just come for bad homes with a less than good support system. When Touya “died” I broke inside. My non beating heart felt like it had shards of broken glass poking it. And then that bastard Endeavor has the nerve to not even care. And then Rei went to the hospital. I cried and maybe ghosts aren’t supposed to do that but well I doubt every ghost becomes a ghost because of All for One. And then later when Dabi died I lost control of myself. That had never happened before but well villains were torn apart from the force of my anger. It wasn’t a pretty sight. Well unless you’re into that kind of thing. Not a huge blood and gore person honestly. It’s why to this day I still can’t watch horror movies. Hawks had his wings destroyed and at some point he died. It wasn’t because of me. I was mad at him but not that mad. He was a descendant of my sister Faith and that did make a difference. Maybe in death he now knows peace. Or maybe not. I find it a bit hard to care much about him. I’m far from emotionless but sometimes I’m selectively emotional. This isn’t just my story so I should really let other people tell their parts of it too. So um bye for now. I’ll tell you more later.


End file.
